First Flight
by winry104
Summary: This is a one shot, for now, unless I get requested to write more. This is a romance between Fred and My made up character Nina


This is a one shot, although I might Wright other stories on this character. Before I start let me tell you about this character a bit. Nina's mother is an auror and her father is a muggle. She is a Ravenclaw and has been childhood friends with Hermione since they were born. She is two years older than Hermione, the same year as Fred and George. She is the seeker for Ravenclaw. Even though she was afraid of heights.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Nina(yay!) I do own the plot and story line.

First Flight

"Alright everyone, welcome to your first flying lesson. I am madam hooch and I will be instructing you. "Our teacher bellowed over the long grass field. I was afraid of heights and the broom on the ground next to me seemed to scream, "Come on try me! It isn't so bad."

"Now...everyone stand to the left of your broom and say "up!"

What?! That sounded really stupid. Really it was a broom! It's not like it could hear you. Everyone was looking around with bemused expressions, Fred and George where practically fooling on the ground laughing.

"So much for finding any new Quddich players in this year's class..." Madam Hooch muttered under her breath.

"Well...ok...if none of you idiots are going to try thin I will!" I had had enough of this, someone had to do it...

"UP!!!" I yelled, and in an instant my broom flew up in to my waiting hand. A single piece or straw floated quietly down to the ground and I swear. it was so quiet, I should hear it touch the ground.

"Well that was...AWSOME!" Fred exploded. I felt my cheeks fire up like his hair. I saw Madam Hooch striding towards us and turned to her nervously, still clutching the broom in my right hand.

"Well..Nina, that was excellent, 10 points to Ravenclaw. Not everyone can get their broom up on the first try, well done. Have you ever considered playing Quddich?

"Actually...I'm kind of afraid of heights" I confided to her quietly rubbing my arm, staring at the ground.

"Aww, that's too bad, you might make a good player." I sighed and looked away only to find Fred's twin George staring at me looking amused and mocking.

Madam Hooch was getting ready to start the lesson again so he didn't have time to say anything. "Is everyone ready to try now" she inquired."

She didn't need a respond, after everyone saw what I did they all wanted to try. I heard Fred and George yell in unison twice before their brooms flew up.

"Not bad, Fred, George." she praised them. George looked at me with the expression that said "ha, what now, I did it too."

Everyone had a broom in their hands and Madam Hooch was instructing us on how to mount them. Once everyone had mounted,

"No one move." Madam Hooch instructed again. "First listen. When and say go you will gently kick off the ground and hover for a moment, then touch back down." Everyone was excited except me, I was scared to death.

"Ok...I can do this, I'm not going up high, just hover for a couple of seconds, but what if my broom gets out of control?" I was trying to comfort myself, it wasn't working too well. Especially since someone else heard me.

"Ohhhh, poor Nina's afraid of heights." That was Fred, and to make things worse George started laughing. I wanted to go over there and slap the both of them.

"I am not..." I retorted defiantly and kicked off to hover in the air. They followed and hovered next to me.

"Fine then...if you're so brave then let's see who can fly to the top of the castle and back here first." George challenged me.

I glance at Madam Hooch who was distracted by the rest of the students who were trying to get off of the ground.

"O...k" My voice was a little shaky, but I wasn't about to let these stupid twins make fun of me. I knew I would never hear the end of it if I chickened out.

"Which one will race me, and who will be the judge." I asked.

"I will." Fred decided.

"Ok, then I'll count you off." George was now in between Fred and I.

"On your mark...get set........................GORILLA!....oops...go!!"

Damm it I was already behind due to Georges idiotic start. I learned into my broom and raced forward to catch up. I was so into the race I didn't realize how high up I was. I finally caught up and eventually passed Fred. I saw his shocked expression when I whizzed passed. I reached the top and turned around, but what I didn't realize was that on the way down I had no choice but to look straight down at the ground 100 feet below us. As I started my descent I got so scared I reared up on my broom and my sudden movement made the broom fly out from under me.

"Help!!!" I was hysterical, I was sure this was the end. I was close to passing out.

"Nina!!!!" Someone had caught me, but we were still falling.

"I'm sorry..." Before I faded out I looked up and saw the red hair and the tearful eyes of Fred. Thin I was Swallowed into darkness.


End file.
